


Jemma's Smile

by Comixgal



Series: He's our Ward [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom!Jemma, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painplay, Sub!Ward, Ward is everyone's sub, dom!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ward and Fitz return from a mission, Ward needs some time with one of his doms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Episode 1x7 "The Hub"
> 
> Unbeta'd. My first posted story.

Coulson watched his two agents drag themselves back to the Bus. They were safe, that’s what mattered at this moment. He would find a way to handle the individuals who had sent his people into a situation with no extraction plan. “Go shower and rest.” He ordered. “We’ll have some food for you when you’re ready.” He didn’t wait for them to acknowledge the commands.

*** 

Fitz felt better after a hot shower that nearly scalded off his top layer of skin. With a plate of sandwiches in his hand, he crawled under the covers and lost himself in music as he ate. Just as the last sandwich was finished, a shadow fell over him. Removing his headphones the young scientist squinted up at the silhouette. He could see the tenseness that hadn’t left the broad shoulders and knew that the usually bow-shaped lips would be a tight line. “You can come in, you don’t have to stand there.”

Grant Ward gave a small sigh before falling gracefully to his knees.

“Thank you for keeping us safe.” Fitz brushed his thumbs over the sharp cheekbones. “I’m very proud of you.”

“Really?”

It was a constant wonder to all the members of their team that Ward could flush so brightly in private but never showed any signs of shame or shyness during missions.

The scientist was gently running his hands through the deceptively soft hair. “Of course I am.” He tugged just enough to make the man look up. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I- I threw away your sandwich.” It was a fight for Ward to keep his eyes on the other man’s face.

Fitz watched him for a few moments, choosing his words carefully. “You did the right thing. I wasn’t thinking about the dogs. You made the necessary choice for our safety. I’m not angry and it’ll be our secret.”

A long sigh escaped Ward. He leaned against the scientist’s leg for comfort.

“Did you eat something?”

“Yes, Doctor.” Ward whispered.

“Something substantial?” The hesitation was all Fitz needed. “What did you eat?”

“Rations bar.”

Fitz tugged again at the brown hair. “You know how Coulson feels about obeying the letter of the command, not the spirit of it.”

The tiniest moan echoed through the bunk.

“Who do you need right now?” There was something truly adorable about the way Ward’s forehead creased in thought. Fitz continued his calm petting as the other man considered the question. It had taken them several weeks and hours of discussion to convince their sub that his decision would always be respected.

“Jemma, please.” Ward finally said.

Fitz smiled. He’d expected as much. Jemma’s knowledge of the human body made her a force to be reckoned with. She would physically and mentally exhaust their boy until he could finally sleep. “If I know Skye, she wrapped up the plate of sandwiches you ignored. Eat at least two. I’ll let Jemma know to expect you.”

Most of the tension had left the fighter’s shoulders - all he had to do today was obey orders. Fitz’s hand on the small of his back radiated heat as he was led to the kitchen. He missed the hand the moment it was gone.

Grant’s stomach had worked itself into knots as he showered. He’d been too worried about the Doctor’s anger at the loss of the prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella to do more than choke down a protein bar. The other man’s forgiveness had done wonders to his appetite. He choked on the next mouthful when he thought to wonder how angry Jemma would be. The rest of the food tasted like chalk as he forced himself to chew and swallow.

***

“He needs you.” Fitz said while watching his fellow scientist finish inputting data into a simulation.

Her bright smile had always put Fitz at ease. Every single one of them had fallen in love with Simmons because of that smile, her overflowing genius, and quiet competence. “I’ll take care of him.” She grinned. “Or shoot him with the Night-Night gun.”

The engineer gave her a quick kiss before returning to his bunk, secure in the knowledge that she’d never actually dose their sub just to make him sleep.

***

“Drink up.” Simmons smiled up at Ward but her tone did not suggest an alternative. “Finish it then go to my lab. I have quite a few experiments I want to run today.”

Grant’s heart beat faster at the mention of the biochemist's experiments. He downed the glass of water and almost ran to the back room of the lab. Once there, he removed his clothing to stand naked, at attention, in the center of the floor.

The quiet whoosh of the pneumatic door made a frisson of tension ripple down his back. The cooler air that followed the domme’s entrance left his nipples tight in its wake.

Jemma walked around, examining his pose. She stopped in front of him, looking down her nose at his half-hard member. “At ease, pet.” She didn’t miss the twitch of his cock at the term. “I’m going to take you apart today. Make you beg, make you scream, make you give me everything I ask.”

Ward fell to the floor, wrapping his arms around the woman’s slim waist. He pressed his face into her stomach, taking reassurance from her arms encompassing his head.

“It’s okay, pet. I know about the sandwich.” She looked down into his startled eyes. “I can always smell the prosciutto and garlic aoili on Fitz after he eats it. When he told me about the dogs, I realized you wouldn’t let him eat such a strong-smelling sandwich.”

“I’m sorry.” Ward murmured into the lab coat.

She let her hands rest on his shoulders, anchoring him. “I’m thankful that you’re both safe.” She paused, “and I’m sorry for sending Fitz into the field with food like that. You shouldn’t have been put in a position to make that decision.” Simmons cradled his chin, “For that, I apologize. Now get up and stand against the wall.”

The restraints made him feel safe. His biceps and wrists were velcroed to the wall. Another strap limited movement of his waist. The adjustable spreader pole at his ankles had been hooked into the floor. By the time Jemma was done, he was fully hard.

“Now, then,” She looked him over like a particularly exciting alien artifact. “Are you ready?”

The soldier shut his eyes against the rush of arousal.

“Eyes open.” Jemma ordered. “Give me your safeword.”

“Shield.” He replied automatically.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Wonderful. First, we need all the sensor pads in place.”

When the scientist’s cool fingers stroked his length he groaned.

“Oh, pet, you’re going to be more frustrated than that before this day is over.” She laughed gently as she lined his chest, groin, and dick with adhesive sensors. Against Ward’s temples, she put a band for reading brainwaves.

“You’re not to ejaculate until I give you permission. Is that understood?”

He couldn’t stop the way his cock leaked at the stern tone. “Understood.”

“Chest first, I think.” Jemma accompanied these words by rolling his peaked nipples between her fingers. She pulled away when he tried to push into her hands. “Ah, ah. That’s how you ended up in this situation in the first place, isn’t it?”

He blushed at the reminder.

“But I suppose we’re not complaining.”

Pain shot across his chest. His surprised shout was muffled by the domme’s hand against his mouth. Grant stared at the jagged clamps.

“If you can manage seven weights, you’ll get a reward.” Jemma stood on her toes to kiss him. “One I promise you’ll like.” She waited for him to nod before adding the first weight to the chain dangling from her boy’s nipples.

Ward gritted his teeth against the pain. The biochemist’s famously tender fingers were rough when she dropped the second weight onto the chain. The boy choked off his shout.

“I see that pain doesn’t diminish your desire.” Jemma gave a few strokes along the satin smoothness. “Just look at the way the readings jump with a little pleasure.” She stroked again. “Or a little pain.” The chain was sent swinging with the addition of another weight.

“Doctor Simmons. Please!” Ward begged.

“Please what, pet?”

He looked down at her from the wall, unsure of what he was asking for. They both knew that pain alone wouldn’t give him the calm he needed. Experience had shown that he needed sensations to overwhelm his training.

Neither of them missed the way his cock jumped every time another weight was added.

“More please.” He gritted out, hoping that the promised reward included an orgasm.

Jemma laughed brightly, so pleased by his response. The last four weights were added all at once, making Ward howl in agony. She watched him try to escape and succeed only in making the chain jump erratically.

Feeling sorry for the man, the scientist stilled the swinging weights. “I want to see how the readings change within the next five minutes and then we’ll move on. Understood?”

“Understood.” He agreed hoarsely and was immediately thankful for the straw that appeared at his lips.

This time, the pain had indeed swamped any pleasure he’d been experiencing. The sensors along his cock pulled as the skin loosened and he lost some of his rigidity. With the pain in his nipples down to a dull throb, he could again examine his surroundings and his domme.

“You’re being so good for me.” Jemma praised. She pretended to be engrossed in her readings while the man’s breathing finally subsided. “Next time, I think we’ll use clover clamps, hmmm?”

Ward shivered at how quickly his cock responded to those words.

“You like that idea?”

The sub was too unsure of his voice to respond. He’d start begging for that now if he wasn’t careful.

“I certainly like the idea. Maybe connect the chain to your penis. That way, when I add weights to this,” She pinched the rapidly purpling head, “it also tightens these.” She tugged solidly on the chain. “Could you ejaculate while I tortured your nipples and penis?” His plaintive whimper made her smile wider. “I look forward to finding out.” Sure strokes made him leak heavily. “You have my permission once I detach the clamps. If you don’t orgasm within twenty seconds of the removal, you’ll have to wait. Understood?”

Sweat was trickling down his face. “Understood.” The Doctor’s warm thumbs were doing illegal things to the sensitive area under the head. She’d known immediately how sensitive he was where the vein ran down his length.

“Twenty seconds, starting, now.”

Pain flooded his chest as he threw his head back and filled the tiny room with a desperate whine. Jemma was still touching him and when one hand rubbed harder, the other flicked each nipple once, giving him the last needed push towards release. She angled him upward, making sure he caught himself in the face and ribs.

Ward was panting hard, chest heaving against the straps that kept him upright.

“Oh dear.” Simmons breathed. “I completely forgot to capture the ejaculate for measurement. We’ll need to start again.” She puttered around the room. “Though I suppose the volume will be less than this first time.” The scientist looked up. “I could take multiple readings and then extrapolate. Yes, that’s what we’ll do!”

***

Two hours later, Grant was prepared to call Jemma Simmons a master torturer. He was wrung out. His cock was so sensitive that even the _air_ hurt when the domme moved around the room. 

“Oh pet, just two more orgasms. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

At some point Ward’s begging had become a distraction and she’d gagged him. In his left hand, he held a ball that would jingle if it fell. Two more orgasms would kill him, he was certain of it. He sobbed when her mouth closed around the purple head of his glans. Lube slick fingers tugged cruelly at his balls.

“But not quite yet.”

That smile didn’t seem so sweet anymore.

Tears were streaming down his face. There wasn’t anymore begging. Ward babbled through his tears. Jemma’s tongue was licking up and down his cock. It felt like hot lava searing his flesh.

“Just a little longer.” She promised.

The coolness of a wet cloth over his cheeks felt like the kiss of an angel.

“You’re doing so well for me. I’m going to remove the gag. I want to hear you.” Jemma massaged his jaw and gave him a piece of ice to suck. “We’ll press on when your heartbeat slows a bit.” She continued to wipe him down with a soft flannel. “Slow, deep breaths. I know you have more control than this.” She bit hard on his raw left nipple. “I do so love watching the readings spike when I do that.”

Her smirk was anything but innocent.

It took 10 minutes for his breathing and heart rate to even out.

The biochemist lifted a jar of clear gel. “This is a synthetic aloe. I’m trying to create a numbing, antiseptic bath for burn victims. One of the hardest part of treating burns is avoiding infection and, of course, the scarring.” She brightened. “Don’t worry, this doesn’t have the debriding elements. It’s just the aloe.”

The break had done nothing to reduce the sensitivity or urgency of his erection. He knew exactly where that gel was going.

With one hand cradling his balls, Jemma used the other to slather a thick coat over his leaking cock. The resulting dry orgasm was so painful and unexpected, he passed out with a scream.

***

Grant woke up warm, clean, and horizontal. Melinda May sat by his side. Her presence made him relax even further - his people never left him alone after a session. They had learned exactly what type of aftercare he needed. They would protect him whenever he couldn’t protect himself.

Melinda squeezed his shoulder kindly before relinquishing the chair to Jemma. 

“You’ve been asleep for eight hours.” Simmons told him. “I gave you a massage while you slept.”

That explained his lassitude and the tingling warmth in his arms.

“Turn over. You owe me one more orgasm.”

“Jemma, I can’t.”

“Who’s the doctor here, pet? I said, turn over.” She pulled back the duvet. “Oh good, already naked for me.”

Ward flinched before the fingers made contact.

“Oh, pet, you worry too much.” Her grin was impossible to ignore. “Have I ever hurt you permanently?” Lithe fingers slid over his torso like silk.

It took less than five minutes to have the man writhing on the bed. Jemma’s manual dexterity nearly rivalled Skye’s. Her long fingers were wrapped around Grant’s cock, pumping in an undefined pattern, occasionally thumbing the head. The sub watched, his eyes glazed over, at the beautiful hands moving around him. Every time he bucked up, hoping for more, she slowed her motions.

The flush of humiliation turned his body a bright red when the scientist placed a finger in his mouth. He moaned loudly against the digit, sucking for all his worth and wishing it was bigger, thicker, and muskier.

Jemma didn’t miss his moan of arousal or the way Grant refused to meet her eyes.

“Such a good boy for us.” She whispered. “Always ready to help, always ready to protect. Should I send Coulson in when I’m done with you? Or maybe you’d like to spend some time with Fitz, making him feel good?”

He thrashed against his pillow, leaking, and so turned on by the mental images.

“I kept you nice and tight for them, didn’t I? Didn’t touch you even once back there. They love it when you ride them, don’t they? Big, strong, boy like you, undoing himself on their cock. How much do you love being taken, pet? Tell me.”

“Jemma, please. Love it so much. Want it. Need it. Please let me cum. Please.”

“Ah, ah. What do you want to do?”

His brain was short-circuiting. He finally shouted, “Ejaculate” while trying hard not to disobey.

“Just a few more minutes,” Jemma promised. “You can let go when I squeeze your fingers. Understood?”

“Understood.” Ward panted.

This time, when her tongue licked over his glans, he scrabbled against the mattress. A cool hand grasped his wrist and then his fingers. Jemma bobbed just a little faster. She squeezed his fingers with one hand while pressing against his perineum with the other. He moaned deep in his throat and let himself fall over the edge.

He was panting and flushed when he finally opened his eyes. Jemma was standing over him, eyes shining, and wearing the loving smile she reserved just for him.


End file.
